


Lives Lived in the Future

by MrToddWilkins



Series: For Want of a Finger Dance [2]
Category: Original Work, set in the ASOIAF universe
Genre: Epistolary, F/M, Modern Westeros, No Plot/Plotless, Slice of Life, dismantling the Iron Throne
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2019-09-25 04:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17114852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrToddWilkins/pseuds/MrToddWilkins
Summary: Compliant with the FWoaFD ‘verse. Set in 1682 AC.





	1. Family trees

**Author's Note:**

> Compliant with the FWoaFD ‘verse. Set in 1682 AC.

_House Durning of Shieldport_

Stevron Durning, born 11.10.1632. Heir of Lady Talisa Durning and Lord Consort Janos (Harte) Durning

Ilyn Durning, born 5.26.1637

Aethan Durning, born 2.7.1640

Eleanor Durning, born 6.12.1663

_Children of Stevron, by his wife Lysa (Seaworth) Durning_

Arthur Durning, born 4.8.1654

Samantha Durning, born 9.15.1657

Morgan Durning, born 2.26.1661

Elenya Durning, born 8.10.1665

Tanton Durning, born 3.23.1669

Rohanne Durning, twin sister of Tanton

_Children of Ilyn, by his wife Branda (Dayne) Durning_

Renly Durning, born 6.20.1663

Alice Durning, born 6.4.1668

James Durning,born 11.2.1673

Tomas Durning,born 5.16.1679

_Children of Aethan, through his husband Marco (Donalson) Durning. All born by Shaela Clyne,a maid in Aethan’s service_

Grace Durning,born 1.14.1662

Vaelarr Durning,born 8.3.1669

Asher Durning, born 10.18.1676

 


	2. The Durning family reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a normal crazy day in Lissy’s life

_June 3,1682_

_Dear Diary,_

_I keep trying to reassure myself that the family reunion and my birthday both being tomorrow is a coincidence,but somehow I can’t make it work. I know that’s how it should be,but somehow it doesn’t feel right._

_Let me tell you a little about myself. My name is Alice Durning and I live in Shieldport,a city in the Reach,part of the Sunset Kingdoms of the West. I’m thirteen years old,and eighth in line to inherit Shieldport. My Uncle Stevron is Lord Mayor of Shieldport and Head of House Durning. The line of succession here goes:_

_My cousin Arthur_

_My cousin Samantha_

_My cousin Morgan_

_My cousin Elenya_

_My cousins Tanton and Rohanne (they’re considered equal in the line,as they’re twins)_

_My brother Renly_

_Me_

_My brother James_

_My brother Tomas_

_Our cousin Grace_

_Our cousin Vaelarr_

_Our cousin Asher_

_My father Ilyn_

_My uncle Aethan_

_My aunt Eleanor_

 

_My family lives in a mansion house near the airport,with twenty-eight rooms and a plasma screen televisor. We have our own private gyrocopter,and we go to the best schools in Shieldport (I must sound like a braggart here,lol)._

_Shieldport is at the mouth of the river Mander. The main part of the city is on the left bank,although there are suburbs on both banks of the river. Our population is about 80,000. The city takes its name from the Shield Islands,a group of four islands to our north and west in the Central Ocean._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A televisor is a television,and a gyrocopter is an enlarged helicopter. The Central Ocean is what we would call the Sunset Sea.


	3. Meanwhile, in Highgarden

**Lavender Brown was** a small, dark, handsome teenage girl who was trying hard to become good enough to enjoy the social activities and experiences her friends were doing - she attended all the parties and after school events, joined her high school's cheerleading team. But as the week of parties progressed, events were being dragged out of her life and she was feeling very stressed, she wasn't able to stay in shape, and in a very short amount of time she ended up temporarily dropping out of school. Lavender Brown had tried hard not to be a problem to the people around her, but she just didn't want to let her bad grades and lack of social skills become an excuse for anyone to push her away. The idea of having to leave something she loved for something else she didn't want was stressing her.  
  
But even as Lavender was trying to find something to make herself feel good,her grades improved enough that she began attending school again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This vignette sets up one of my many subplots.


	4. Small Council list

**King on the Iron Throne:** Robert V Baratheon   
**Queen on the Iron Throne:** Mariah Baratheon  
**Small Council**  
**Hand of the King:** Erica Blackwood  
**Lord Treasurer:** Tomas Osgrey  
**Lord High Judge:** Amon Martell  
**Master of Intelligence:** Stacia Bar Emmon  
**Lord Admiral:** Lucien Fowler  
**Grand Maester:** Carl Burlington  
**Master of Armaments:** Andrew Ellivander  
**Lords Paramount**  
**Lord of the North:** Edric Stark  
**Lord of the Reach:** John Tyrell  
**Lady of the Stormlands:** Leila Baratheon  
**Lord of the Westerlands:** Tyrek Lannister  
**Lady of the Riverlands:** Minisa Tully  
**Lord of the Vale:** Richard Arryn   
**Lord of the Iron Islands:** Lucas Harlaw  
**Lord of Dorne:** Qoren Martell  
**Royal Guard:**

 **Commander** Cameron Tarth

Kaiden Appleton

Emmon Seastark

Martin Lande

Jena Rosby

Edgar Crakehall

Desmond Smythson

**Royal Cabinet/Privy Council:**

**Minister of Education:** Jordanes Massey

 **Foreign Minister:** Cassella Brown

 **Minister of Works:** Aldric Umber

 **Minister of Justice:** Kenward Rhysling

 **Minister for Rights:** Vaella Tarth

 **Minister of Preservation:** Daveth Brownhill

 **Minister of Defence:** Martyn Smallwood-Kuiper

 **Minister for the Media:** Justyn Davies

 **Minister of Plenty:** Cormac Lannett

 **Minister of Aerospace:** Vasily Brune

 **Minister of Transport:** Susan Costayne

 **Minister for Public Health:** Joffrey Urquhart

 **Home Minister:** Bryen Manwoody

 **Minister of Agriculture:** Eleanor Redfort

 **Minister of Science:** Kyle Westerling

 **Minister for Youth:** Caitlin Markovitch

- _Public Affairs Officer:_ Scarlett Byrne

 **Lord Justice of Appeal:** Alan Beesbury

 **Lord Justice of Religion:** Theodore Sabot

 **Minister for Religion:** Desmond Corbray

- _High Septa:_ Charlotte Sawyer

- _High Priest of R’hllor:_ Invictinus

- _High Greenseer:_ Augan

- _Pontiff of Estus:_ Uther Peake

 **Minister of Mining:** Ryam Willett

 **Minister of Peace:** Garson Tully

 

 

 

  **Princess of Claw Isle and Heir to the Iron Throne or Ninestone Throne:** Ariana Baratheon 


	5. Caitlin Markovitch’s relations

_**Caitlin Markovitch** _

**Grandparents**

Lynan Markovitch 

Gabrielle Selmy

**Parents**

Sandor Markovitch 

Jena Canfield

 


	6. A hymn that will be played in a future scene

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JhMqKrG3-Ms>


	7. Worldbuilding

The Sky, the Stars, the Moon,the Sun -  
Before them all, the name of NUNNE.

Corlys Nunne, the 22nd of March, 635 AC.  
Signed by Belin Blount, master sculptor,  
and with the seal of King Stannis Baratheon,  
on the 9th of October, 638 AC.  
Woe betide he who defaces this monument.

Corlys Nunne (16 May, 574 - 20 September, 638 AC) was the first Head of House Nunne of Nunny, a town in the Reach. He was a noted cannoneer and was Master of Arms at the Red Keep from 598 to 607 AC, whereupon he founded House Nunne in 610 AC.


End file.
